Put it in writing
by monstrofmen
Summary: Bill's broken up with Harry and now Harry is heart broken. Can Ron save the day? Oneshot, established Bill/Harry. Hints of Ron/Hermione if you pay close attention.


**I know this isn't a great piece, but it just popped into my head last night and I just had to write it down, or risk my head exploding. This story is a result of too much caffeine and Bill/Harry fanfic.**  
**Whether or not this is your cup of tea, I hope enjoy it, or excuse my rubbish story (I had waaaaaaaay too much coffee last night)**

* * *

This couldn't be happening.  
Harry sat, curled in a ball against the post of his bed in the Gryffindor dorm.  
Tears streamed down his face as he took shaky, broken breaths.  
Surely this couldn't be happening again, not after everything he'd been through.

Ron strolled into the dorm room, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Harry? You there?" he called out, not noticing the crying wreck beside him.  
"I'm over hear, Ron," Harry croaked, almost laughing as Ron jumped at the sound.  
Almost, but not quite.  
Ron turned, freezing at the sight of his best friend.  
"Oh my God, Harry, what the bloody hell happened?!" Ron roared, rushing to his friend's side.  
Harry shook his head; it was too painful to talk about.  
Ron frowned, watching helplessly as sobs racked Harry's chest.

"Ron? Have you told him yet?" called Hermione cheerfully, strolling into the dormitory.  
She stopped dead in her tracks in the door way.  
"Harry?" she said carefully, kneeling down beside him, "what's wrong?"  
Still crying, Harry passed her the crumpled note clutched in his hand.  
Reading the note, she gasped.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she whispered.  
"It was too painful," he croaked, crushing his arms around is ribs.  
"Tell us what?" scowled a very confused Ron.  
Wordlessly, Hermione passed him the note.

_Dear Harry,  
I know this is going to be hard to hear, but I think it's for the best.  
It's over.  
Please know that I did and still do care you, but it isn't right, us being together.  
I'm going back to Egypt, tonight,and I understand if you never wish to see me again.  
I expect I'll see you at the Burrow for Christmas.  
I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you, and I hope you can move on and see that we aren't meant for each other.  
Bill  
__  
_Ron stared at the note, his eyes flickering to Harry every now and then.  
Finally, he spoke.  
"You and Bill?" he spluttered, shocked as Harry nodded his head.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We didn't know if you'd be OK with it," Harry muttered, sniffling.  
"Of course I'm OK with it Harry; you're my best mate. I don't see why you're so sad though. Bill may be a git, but it's not your first break up."  
"Ronald!" scolded Hermione, gently wrapped her arms protectively around Harry.  
Although Harry appreciated the gesture, he couldn't help but wish that the arms around him were longer, more muscular.  
"Bill is obviously the only person, besides Ginny, who Harry's ever had a real relationship with. Bill is the first person to ever dump Harry."  
Harry nodded; as usual, Hermione was exactly right.

The break up with Ginny had been a mutual thing – he hadn't even been that attracted to her anyway – but this was completely different.  
When Harry was with Bill, he felt complete, like a piece of him had been missing before.  
With Bill, it was like all his insecurity washed away, and he actually believed that he could be loved, despite what his aunt and uncle said.  
But now, it was over.  
It was like someone had torn a piece of him away, leaving him empty and broken.  
He didn't even have the courage to do it to Harry's face – it had been by letter.  
Tears slid down Harry's cheeks; all those times Bill had told him he loved him, all the times he'd told Harry he'd never leave him, all those beautiful, burning kisses... were they all lies?  
Maybe Uncle Vernon had been right; Maybe he just a freak, not worth loving.

The room was silent, besides the sound of Harry's ragged breaths and Hermione drumming her fingers distractedly against the floorboards.  
Suddenly, a hiss emitted through the room.  
Hermione and Harry looked up in surprise at Ron's livid face.  
"That bloody git," he snarled, turning towards the door.  
"Ron, don't do anything stupid," muttered Harry, "it's his choice."  
Ron nodded, storming out of the room.

* * *

_Harry opens his bleary eyes and stares at his sleeping lover._  
_He doesn't know if he could have survived that past few years without Bill, always by his side._  
_They haven't told the rest of the family yet – who knows how they'll react._  
_The sun hasn't even risen yet, and Harry knows that his adopted family are still asleep._  
_He can hear the gnomes muttering outside in the garden, and an owl hooting in the trees outside._  
_He reaches out to stroke his lover's cheek – could it be possible that this beautiful man was truly his?_  
_Bill opens his eyes and smiles, his blue eyes sparkling even in the dim light._  
_Strong arms circle Harry, holding him closer as Bill pulls him down for a long, adoring kiss._  
_Harry knows he should make his way back to Ron's room before anyone wakes up, but he can't bear the thought of ending this wonderful moment._  
_Bill sighs, and kisses him tenderly one last time._  
_"Go back to bed," he whispers, letting go of Harry, "I promise I'll always be here when you wake."_

* * *

Bill Weasly lay on his bed, staring up at the cracked, dry ceiling.  
Today had been the hardest day of his life.  
He knew it was the right thing to do, breaking up with Harry, but it still hurt like hell.  
Harry was way too young for him – he was fifteent for Merlin's sake – and too precious to be with someone like him.  
It was for the best, leaving him – at least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
The warm, sultry air clung to Bill's robes, sticking to him uncomfortably.  
It was hot.  
Far too hot.  
He'd spent so much time in the UK the past few months; he'd grown used to the cool, fresh breeze and the mild summer sun.  
He'd grown used to the warm, slender body curled onto of his chest, to the feeling of complete and utter contentment.  
But it couldn't go on.

Harry was still so young; he couldn't know what he wanted, and Bill had taken advantage of that.  
He stared out of his tiny apartment towards the dusky orange sky, then closed his eyes, dreaming of emerald eyes and  
raven locks.

A loud crash sounded in the kitchen, and Bill found himself sprinting from his bedroom, coming face to face with two of the angriest Weaslys Bill had ever seen.  
Molly and Arthur Weasly stood in his kitchen, staring at him like he was a bogart.  
"What?" he demanded, frowning.  
Without hesitation, Molly marched towards her son and slapped him, hard.  
"How could you?" she hissed, her hands clenched. "He's only fifteen for Merlin's sake."  
Bill stared at his mother, rubbing his jaw.  
"Which is exactly the reason why we're no longer together."  
"You shouldn't have been together in the first place! You lead him on and left him heartbroken."  
Pain stabbed through Bill's chest at the last part.  
"I didn't lead him on mum," Bill spoke softly; "I love him."

Stunned into silence, Molly allowed her husband to step forward and speak.  
"Ron told us everything in his letter," he said quietly. "For fourteen years, Harry's been brought up to believe he couldn't be loved, that he was stupid and worthless. Of course, we've all been there for him, but what you've done has only strengthened his opinion that he's isn't worth loving."  
Bill sat down, staggered.  
How could Harry even think that?  
No one was more compassionate, braver, more devoted, more _worth loving, _than Harry.  
"I'll speak to him," he said, subdued, and quickly disapparated from the room.

* * *

Harry slept restlessly that night, dreaming of all his past horrors.

_Sirius falls through the veil, the light fading from his eyes.  
I must not tell lies.  
A flash of green light, Cedric lying still in the grass.  
The dementors, draining all the happiness from his very soul.  
Ginny, helpless on the concrete floor.  
Tom Riddle, screaming in agony.  
Uncle Vernon, beating him until the blood flows free.  
"Stand aside." His mother falls to the ground._

Harry woke with a scream, sweat dripping from his brow, shivering.  
No one else in the dorm woke up when he screamed – they were all too used to it by now.  
Harry flopped back onto his pillow, his arms feeling strangely empty, with no one there to ward off the nightmares for him.  
His eyes scanned the room, sensing a strange presence.  
His eyes roamed past each of the beds, stopping at the door.  
Pulling on his glasses, he saw it - a note, pinned to the door.  
Scrambling from his bed, he snatched the note.  
His heart seemed to flip agonizingly in his chest when he recognised the hand writing.

_Harry,  
Meet me in the Gryffindor common room before everyone wakes up.  
Bill_

Anguish gripped Harry as he considered the note.  
Bill wanted to talk to him.  
_He probably feel guilty about breaking up with me by letter, and wants to do it again, in person,_ Harry thought bitterly.  
_Or he might want to apologise,_ a tiny part of him whispered.  
Harry brushed the thought away; Bill had already made his feelings clear.  
After a few minutes, he turned to check that his friends were still asleep, and then tiptoed down to the common room.

Harry glanced round at the dim common room.  
No one else appeared to be there, and for a moment, Harry felt himself relax slightly.  
Bill stepped out of the shadows.  
"Hello, Harry," he said gently, looking the sixteen year old in the eyes.  
Harry looked away, struggling to compose himself.  
"Hello, Bill."

Bill sat down in one of the comfy red sofas.  
"Sit with me?" he asked, patting the cushion next to him.  
Harry shook his head.  
"I think I'd rather stand," he said stiffly, folding his arms.  
Bill sighed, his eyes sad.  
"Harry, I came here because –"  
"Yeah, I know," Harry interrupted, "you feel guilty for breaking up by post, so you came to do it in person, right?"  
Bill's eyes widened in surprise as he shook his head.  
"No, of course not, Harry," he cried. "I came here to tell you why I broke up with you."  
Harry's eyes narrowed with fury.  
"Thanks, but I think I've already been told I'm unlovable enough times in my life."  
He tried to walk away, but Bill sprang up from the chair and grabbed his arm.  
"This is harder than I thought it would be," he grimaced, dragging Harry towards the sofa.  
Harry shifted away from him on the sofa, pulling up his knees to his chest.  
Bill held his hand firmly, refusing to let go.  
"Harry, I really do love you. Please, believe me," he begged.  
"But you left," Harry whispered brokenly.  
"Only because of our age difference. I'm way too old for you Harry; you should be with someone your own age, who understands everything you're going through."  
Harry stared at him in silence for a long time.  
"You broke up with me because of our bloody age difference?" he said finally, astounded.  
Bill nodded.  
"You idiot!"  
With that, Harry launched himself at the older man, crashing their lips together.  
He straddled Bill's waist, keeping him in place.  
Bill gasped, locking his arms around Harry's waist.  
It was like they were whole again, connected by some invisible force that would never let them part again.  
Bill nibbled at Harry's lips, moaning as the delicious taste he'd missed so much exploded on his tongue.  
Harry's hands fisted in Bill's long red hair, desperately trying to draw him closer.  
He shivered as Bill's hands lifted his pyjama top over his head, tracing the bruises and scars littering his back.  
They drew apart, gasping for breath.  
"I'm never leaving you again," Bill whispered fiercely, scattering butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw line.  
"Ahem."  
Harry and Bill looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing at the door of the common room, horror and amusement clashing in her expression.  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasly, while I am glad you have solved your... dilemma, I don't think that this is appropriate.  
Now, Mr Weasly, would you be as kind as to show yourself off the school grounds. Mr Potter, please return to your dormitory."  
She walked away, smiling slightly.  
Bill rolled his eyes before kissing Harry lightly on the lips.  
"Go back to bed, Harry. I promise, I'll always be here wen you need me."  
Harry wrapped his arms around the red head's neck.  
"Put it in writing," he grinned, leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips once more.


End file.
